User blog:XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx/Ezekiel Elix: Peculiar Institute's Crimefighter
Ezekiel Elix: Peculiar Institute's Crimefighter is a fan-made BTFF series created by XxXWTBxXx (or simply abbreviated to "WTB") that began very early production in mid-June of 2019, fully completing its first episode after a short hiatus while working on projects in late-August of 2019, and was uploaded to the BTFF wiki just a day later. EE:PIC was formerly a series known as "Ezekiel Elix: Power in Courage" that had a much different plot, cast of characters, roster of aliens, and so on, along with a new-fully-completed season of around 16 episodes. The series was scrapped halfway through completion of its five-part season finale, due to a loss of motivation and distaste of the series' flow and direction, where, after a few months of planning and gathering ideas, began production of a remake. EE:PIC's remake is planned for a few seasons, but is currently focusing on production of its first season of around 16 episodes, each episode ranging from 16 to 24 pages long, with some potential exceptions. Also, as of right now, all of the series is planned to be fully written in Google Docs documents and were planned to be added to the BTFF wiki. However, due to several issues, including unfixable spacing errors upon copying and pasting, the broken Visual Editor, an inability to code and utilize the other editor, and a general lack of free-time, I am unable to create pages for them as of now. So, I decided for a temporary solution of making a blog post containing each Google Docs file for everyone to see and read. Reminder that this solution is hopefully temporary and when I have the free-time, motivation, and help to try and create the pages, I will do so. If you have any feedback, questions, or such about the series, please list them in the comments below. Thanks and enjoy. Warning: EE:PIC may be unsuitable for audiences 14 years old or younger, as it features mature content, including graphic violence, coarse language, minor romantic content, murder/death, blood, alcohol use, drug use, and potential future depictions of heavier romantic, possibly sexual content. If you are not comfortable with this content, please take caution, but if you do not mind, you may continue ahead. ''Series Plot "EE:PIC follows Ezekiel E. (Eden) Elix, notorious homeless man and chronic alcoholic in the Nevada city of Axofield, who, in a drunk episode one night, witnesses the crash of a strange alien meteorite that released a swirling helix-like beacon of red and blue light upon its crash into the Mojave desert. With belief it may grant him wealth, his interaction with it results in his transformation in a cybernetic vigilante superhero, known as "ELIX, The Eradicator of Evil" who is contained days later by a secret government project known simply as Peculiar Institute, meant to contain the strange and unusual around Earth, mostly average humans, known as 'Peculiars', with varying anomalies and origins, whether they may be extraterrestrial, paranormal, superhuman, from another dimension, etc." "Ezekiel's cybernetics granting him superhuman physiology and the ability to transform into ten superpowered alien forms from scanned molecular imprints of alien DNA within the crashed meteorite's metallic form that was reshaped into Ezekiel's cybernetics, Ezekiel wishes to put his past history of drunken crime and violence behind him to become a protector of Axofield and battle villainious foes, including the rogue 'Ambidextrous Robotics operations, that of criminal masterminds syphoning technology from a robotics company specalized in seemingly making science-fiction a reality by creating poewrful bionics and artifical prosthetics for humans with missing limbs, the usual empowered mutant or crazed foe, and even some beings out of this world. Teaming with five other Peculiar mutants, who gained superhuman powers after exposure to cosmic rays as a result of a botched space expedition, Ezekiel becomes one with the 'Cosmax', the ragtag group bent on saving Axofield from danger, one alien at a time."'' ''Series Trailer 'Link: 'WIP. Made for fun. Will be created when I have the time and motivation. Episode 1: "Shock to the System" 'Plot: '"Ezekiel's backstory of how he somewhat-fortunately become the cybernetic crimefighter, ELIX, is revealed, along with his takedown of a rogue Ambidexterous Robotics operation, going toe-to-toe with their leader, hothead Evan Thema, with his makeshift supervillain alias of the electrified gauntlet-wielding 'Tazerfist' with his gang of weapon-wielding workers, overweight technician and unofficial right-hand man of Evan, Everett Winters, known as the 'Tamperer', and Roman Rogers, former pal of Ezekiel gone rogue." 'Link:' https://docs.google.com/document/d/1mipgpRfUTRhG3zC60Xr45tvT7jzEw990OGn3puDa934 Episode 2: "A Team of Unusual Underdogs" 'Plot: '"Ezekiel's wish of having a team of superpowered pals fighting as his side to brawl with evil is granted, being introduced to a team of college students (and professor) who were exposed to cosmic radiation when a space expedition trip goes wrong, resulting in them gaining cosmic superhuman abilities, including energetic jokester Skyler as 'Human Comet', friendly extrovert Natalia as 'Wormhole', stuttering shy-guy Maddox as 'Cancrusher', laid-back jock Clayton as 'Iron Grip', and the silent Professor Rayborn. United as a team of six, they must defeat the evil, psychic android, 'Sublimino' and his army of hypnotized civilains, to become both Peculiar Institute and Axofield's very own team of crimefighters, the unusual underdogs known as the 'Cosmax'." 'Link:' https://docs.google.com/document/d/1wKlUQVLvcH80-dgBWcIwvOnibSaq1Bf5p5QjVBrEV6g Episode 3: "The Terrible Case of Kendall" 'Plot:' "Ezekiel and one of the Cosmax's team members, the irradiated Professor Xander Rayborn, former college professor turned irradiated mutant after the accident that gave the Cosmax members thier cosmic powers, but gave Professor Rayborn a highly irradiated body that he requires a large bulky suit to contain its generated radiation. After Ezekiel accidentally lets a sinister trio of Axofield's secret mutants, the neutron-irradiated 'Neutronians', get away with a sample of pure uranium, Ezekiel and Professor Rayborn, finally deeming himself 'Roentgen', team up with a trio of past friends of Professor Rayborn and also Neutronian mutants, the 'Trinity' to face off against the lackeys and their boss, the maker of the 'Neutronian' mutants, the gamma-powered 'Atom Smasher'." 'Link:' https://docs.google.com/document/d/1ksDeivBuF66Ushn8nGrh0OqyJI-1JepW6cs_rgdttMo Episode 4: "Master of Disguise" 'Plot: '"With the help of Natalia and later, the Cosmax, Ezekiel must save his public image from being permanently shattered by a malicious ex-Peculiar Institute employee and his high-powered holographic cloaking technology, under the supervillain alias of the shapeshifting 'Facade', forcing Ezekiel to unveil an alien with similar abilities up its sleeve that will put to the two to the test of the greater maker of mirages." 'Link: 'https://docs.google.com/document/d/1MOKEmnFCrqZn7W9uAHvjKAgbDrTxU1uQX9qnb-PHrzM Episode 5: "Scorching-Hot Anger" 'Plot: '"Skyler must face head-on with a ex-friend of theirs who's reunion was instead witnessing their horrific death at the hands of a steelwork mill accident, leaving them to fall into a literal pool of molten metal, that was contaminated with mutagenic neutron radiation, permanently mutating and turning them into the horrific, molten-metal-skinned mutant that is the 'Slagman', forcing both Skyler and his team to take him down and learn an important lesson, that you don't have to face your enemies alone." 'Link:' https://docs.google.com/document/d/1x40jqV0gfW6iIUyjxdJOxnSRnWZw3H0DPmIUwulT1Ck Episode 6: "Running On All The Rage" 'Plot: '"Ezekiel's tenth and final alien debuts, putting a new spin on the phrase of 'big things come in small packages' and becomes quite the hassel when his malfunctioning Double Helix constantly keeps him as said alien. When his villainous foes get a sample of his new alien and begin their new hobby of creating genetically-created creatures out of manipulated genetic coding, labeled 'Project Atrocity', Ezekiel may have to embrace his new alien to take down returning threats, and the byproducts of his new alien's stolen DNA." 'Link:' WIP. (In Development) Episode 7: "Bury Your Head in the Sand" 'Plot: '"Ezekiel, Clayton, and Maddox finally decide to face Axofield's greatest criminal mastermind of all time within the citizen of Axofield, also regarded as the leader of the rogue Neutronians, but when Clayton and Maddox are both equally terrified of him, Ezekiel is forced to motivate the two on taking down the crimemaker, but he has an itching feeling that it won't be the last he hears of him." 'Link:' WIP. Episode 8: "One Species' Spit, Another Species' Venom" 'Plot: '"When Ezekiel is confronted by an extraterrestrial reptilian queen who detected the DNA sample of her species as one of the aliens within the Double Helix, the seismokinetic Wyvulse, Ezekiel now has his hands full, ranging from slipping his way out of a forced marriage toward a barbaric, anti-Earth queen with a lust for power, needing to save Axofield from certain destructions of the queen's armada if her demands aren't met, and having to be forced to work with Elias, an rude-mouthed, old-school bully of his and a Peculiar Institute recruit." 'Link:' WIP. Episode 9: "Something's Up About You" 'Plot: '"When the Cosmax face the uprising of one of Ezekiel's past foes, they notice something seems to be up with their friend, as he's displaying extremely awkward behavior, personality shifts, mood swings, and a strange lack of experience or skill when utilizing the Double Helix, forcing them to see what is truly going on with Ezekiel... if it may even be him at all." 'Link:' WIP. Episode 10: "???" 'Episode title and plot summary to be revealed after Episode 9's completion and release.' Episode 11: "???" 'Episode title and plot summary to be revealed after Episode 9's completion and release.' Episode 12: "???" 'Episode title and plot summary to be revealed after Episode 9's completion and release.' Upcoming Episodes 'Episode 13 to 16: Confirmed, but TBA.' ''Blog will be updated when episodes are released upon completion. Further episodes have also not began production and information of them will not be shared yet until they are fully completed, shared, and uploaded, but a small group of upcoming episodes that may start production will have their episode titles and a heavily-summarized, somewhat vague plot summary revealed. Category:Blog posts